icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Renaud
Mickey Renaud (October 5, 1988 - February 18, 2008) was a junior ice hockey player and captain of the OHL team Windsor Spitfires. He was the son of former NHL player Mark Renaud. He was picked 143rd overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft by the Calgary Flames. Career Renaud selected ice hockey over various other sports and played as a defenceman until entering pee wee hockey as a youth.Parker, Jim. Like father, like son. Dose.ca. June 19 2007. Retrieved on February 19 2008. While playing for the Windsor Spitfires for the 2005 to 2006 season, he was named OHL West Division Academic Player of the Month for Febraury 2006.Renaud scores in the classroom. Windsor Star, March 14 2006. In November 2006, he was ranked as the 14th best prospect in the OHL.Parker, Jim. Renaud ranked in top 15. Windsor Star, November 16 2006. During the 2006 to 2007 season, he was selected as an all-star to the Ontario Hockey League's All-Star Game.Constantine, Mark. Spirit relish chance to show off mid-Michigan to OHL. Saginaw News, January 17 2007.Renaud makes all-star squad. Windsor Star, January 17 2007. In June 2007, the Calgary Flames traded two fifth-round draft picks to the Buffalo Sabres in order to receive the Sabres' fourth-round pick, with the Flames using that draft to pick to select Renaud.Sportak, Randy. Worst behind blueliner; Flames see potential in Negrin. Calgary Sun, June 24 2007, Pg. S4.Parker, Jim. Flames hot on Spit; Tecumseh native Renaud leads locals in fifth round. Windsor Star, June 25 2007. Regarding the trade-up, the six-foot two-inch tall native of Tecumseh, Ontario,Windsor Spitfires captain Mickey Renaud dead at 19. CBC Sports. Retrieved on February 19 2008. said: “I think it's a compliment and an honour.” The 217 lbs center was selected 143rd overall in the draft and was the son of Mark Renaud, who had played a combined 152 games for Buffalo and the Hartford Whalers in the NHL. He would attend the team’s training camp that started in July 2007,Parker, Jim. Renaud heads to Calgary. Windsor Star, July 14 2007. but was later cut from the NHL roster and sent back to Windsor.Waddell, Dave. NHL camp gives boost to Renaud; Boughner hopes taste of pros helps players. Windsor Star, September 19 2007. For the 2007 to 2008 season he was chosen as captain of the OHL's Windsor Spitfires who had drafted him in 2004.Parker, Jim. Mickey did it the right way. Windsor Star, February 19 2008. Retrieved on February 19 2008.Parker, Jim. Renaud to captain Spits; Tecumseh native takes on new leadership role. Windsor Star, September 20 2007. He grew an additional inch and added thirteen pounds to weigh in at 230 pounds for the season. Death On February 18 2008, Renaud collapsed at his home in Tecumseh and was taken to the Windsor Regional Hospital] with no vital signs. Attempts to resuscitate him failed and he was later pronounced dead around midday.The Canadian Press. Mickey Renaud, 19: OHL Spitfires captain. Toronto Star. Retrieved on February 19 2008.http://www.tsn.ca/chl/news_story/?ID=229972&hubname=Associated Press. Junior league center Mickey Renaud, 19, dies after collapsing at home. CBS Sports. Retrieved on February 19 2008. He had played his last game the day before he died. At the time of his death he had scored 21 goals in 56 games with a total of 41 points on the season. Career statistics See also *List of ice hockey players who died during their playing career References External links * *National Post Category:Born in 1988 Category:Dead in 2008 Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Windsor Spitfires alumni